


Desperate Measures

by frickyouralmonds



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Snapchat, dildo, dildo fucking, minor mention of michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickyouralmonds/pseuds/frickyouralmonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum decides it would be a great idea to fuck himself on a new dildo and send it to ashton via snapchat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

Ashton had been at studio all day, he was way more than excited to go home. He told Cal this morning that he would be a little late coming home seeing as how he and Michael had a whole bunch of new songs they had been working on which they still had to finish. 

He had been spinning around in the desk chair while talking to Michael when he felt his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket. After about 5 minutes of fumbling around to get his phone out of his pocket, he finally succeeded in getting it without standing up from his chair.

He scrolled through the mass of notifications on his lock screen until he found the reason his phone had vibrated. He had received a text from Calum. 

Calum normally wouldn't have bother him while he was at the studio, especially when he knew he was working really hard on music with Michael, or anyone for that matter. 

Ashton unlocked his phone, open up the text. He was slightly surprised by what he read.

Calum - Daddy, I did something bad, please don't be mad at me ):

Ashton - What is it bubba?

Calum - Promise you won’t punish me?

Ashton - Bub you know I can’t answer that until I know what you did. 

 

Ashton saw his text had been read, about 2 minutes after it was read, he received a snapchat from Calum. His heart started to race. He knew it was gonna be bad when Cal sent him a snapchat instead of just answering his question via text. 

Ashton looked over at Michael, he knew he didn't want risk him seeing or hearing anything if the snapchat really was that bad. 

“Hey Mikey, I’m gonna go use the toilet. Be right back.”

Ashton walked down towards hall towards the bathroom, he felt his phone buzz again. It was too short of a vibration to have been a text so it must’ve been another snapchat from Cal. Ashton had finally reached the bathroom down the hall. He swung the door open as he reached it, pulling it shut behind him after making sure no one else was inside. He locked the door once the coast was clear. 

He turned down his volume just in case it was actually something loud, he didn't want someone to walk by and just happen to hear whatever it was on the snapchats. He opened the first one, eyes widening as he realized what it was.

Calum had bought a new toy without Ashton’s permission. Not only had Calum bought a new toy but he was using it without Ashton. 

The new toy was a dildo, looking to be at least 12 inches long. 

The first video was just Calum with the new toy in his mouth, sucking on it like Ashton would normally make him before he’d fuck him with a toy or his fingers for that matter. Ashton knew that wasn't the end of it right then. Just then he noticed the slick on Calum’s fingers, he realized he’s already opened himself up.

Ashton was already turned on just from the first bit, he groaned when he opened the next one.  
It was of Calum’s ass up in the air, dildo in hand. He could see Calum was wearing his knee high socks and his favorite lace panties.

Pushing his pretty lilac panties aside, Calum slowly pushed the dildo inside, moaning once the tip was past his ring of muscle. Ashton could see his tight hole clench around it. Right as the snapchat was about to end, Calum let out a whine, pushing the dildo further in.

Ashton was speechless, his boy was at home, alone, pleasing himself. This made Ashton even more eager to get home. He sent Calum a snapchat of his, now half hard, clothed dick. 

After exiting the bathroom, Ashton sent Calum a text.

Ashton - You better be on the bed, ready to show me what you can do with that when I get home. I’ll be there in an hour. Don’t you dare touch your cock until I get there.

Calum - I’ll try but I cant’t make any promises.

 

Ashton made his way down the hall back into the studio Michael was in. He sat down across from Michael trying to focus on the song but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't focus. He received another snapchat from Calum which appeared to be a picture instead of a video, it was a video with no sound of Calum fucking himself with the dildo half way up his ass with the caption, “I need you, daddy. Please come home. ”

 

After reading that, Ashton was 100% he had to go home right now. He asked if he could just meet Michael again some other time this week, as he's not feeling very well right now. Michael tells him its alright, they can just meet tomorrow or something. Ashton smiles, kindly thanking Michael for his acceptance before he walked out the door. 

Ashton had about a 30 minute drive home from the studio. Before starting the car, he quickly checked his phone. He had gotten one last snapchat from Calum. This one wasn't a video though, this one was another picture of Calum, dildo fully inside him, stretching him out completely. Calum had pointed the camera perfectly to show the small bulge in his tummy from the dildo poking inside him. 

Ashton - I swear to God if I get home and you aren't on the bed or I find out you touched yourself, I’m gonna spank your ass raw.

Calum - I’m sorry daddy )))))):

 

Ashton was even harder now knowing that Calum had disobeyed him. He sped the whole way home, hurrying home to his boy. He needed to see him, needed to get Calum off a well as himself. 

Once he arrived at the house he didn't waste any time running inside, up the stairs into their shared room. He walked in to find Calum laying on his back on the bed, hands splayed across his tummy along with his precum pooling just below the head of his dick. Calum lifted his head slightly when he heard Ashton walk closer to the bed. 

“What’re you doing bubba?”, Ashton asked him.

“ I just wanted to use my new toy. It’s not as fun without you here though.”, Calum whined.

“I’m here now, you wanna keep going?”

“Mhhmmm”, Calum nodded his head.

Calum reached over for the dildo, handing it to Ashton with the bottle of lube. Calum knew he wasn't exactly in trouble, he never technically touched his cock, he did however grind down onto the bed for a bit until he heard their front door creek open.

“Did you touch yourself? Don’t lie to me. Lying will only make your punishment worse bub.”

“I rubbed my dick against the bed because it felt good and I needed some pressure.”, Calum murmured.  
“You know that means I’m gonna have to punish you.”, Ashton frowned. 

Ashton picked Calum up, settling him over his knees as he settled back down. 

“If you can stay still for me, I promise it’ll be worth it.”

 

Ashton reached forward, pulling Calum’s panties down just underneath his ass cheeks, kissing  
up his neck in the process.

 

“I’m gonna start now, if it gets too much please tell me.”, Ashton mumbles into his neck, leaving a small kiss one last time before pulling back for his first smack. His first hit landing perfectly on Calum’s right cheek as Cal whimpered. Ashton rubbed small circles into the skin after the first hit, Calum’s cheek already starting to show a hand print. 

Ashton gave Calum 4 more smacks before pulling him back up the straddle him. Ashton grabbed his hips, pulling him further forward so he could reach his lips. He trailed kisses from Calum’s ear all the way down to his lips, catching his bottom lip in his teeth. He grabbed Calum’s ass in his hands, massaging it some more. Ashton kissed back down just below Calum’s ear, nipping at the sensitive skin there. Calum let out a quiet whine as he did so.

“Baby, I want you to fuck yourself with your new toy again but this time, I wanna watch.”, Ashton stated.  
Calum reached over for the lube, prepping himself for a second time tonight. He easily slipped 3 fingers into himself. Pumping his fingers in and out until he was satisfied with himself. Ashton grabbed the dildo, bringing it back to Calum. Ashton pressed it against his lips, Calum taking it into his mouth as far s he could without gagging before removing it from his mouth.

He pulled back, turning away from Ashton, pushing back to stick his ass out. Ashton grabbed Calum’s hips, walking him towards to body length mirror hung up on the wall. Ashton made sure the dildo was slick enough before he slid it back into Calum’s heat. Calum let out a sigh, feeling himself being filled up again. 

Ashton only pushed it in half way before pulling it almost completely out again. Each time he pushed it in he would push it inside a little further. After a few thrusts he finally had filled Calum to the hilt. Calum could once again see the little bulge in his tummy again. 

Ashton reached around to Calum’s front, pushing slightly on his tummy as he filled him up again. Calum moaned at the pressure from both the dildo and Ashton’s hand.

“Look at how good you're taking it Cal, so good for me baby.” 

Ashton pulled it out nearly all the way before slamming it back in, hitting Calum’s prostate full on. He let out a loud moan, reaching down to grab his dick. 

Ashton turned Calum’s head towards the mirror again, before pushing the toy back inside.

“Do you see that bubba? You’re taking it so well. Look at your tummy.” Ashton pushed down on the small bulge on Cal’s tummy, pulling the dildo back and thrusting it back in. Ashton held up Calum’s hand placing it over the small bulge before repeating the same process with the dildo again. 

“You close?” 

“God yes”, he moaned in reply.

Ashton wrapped his hand around Calum’s smooth cock, starting to pump it at a slow pace. Ashton kept fucking Calum with the dildo as he was pumping his dick. Ashton sped up his pace as he could feel Cal’s muscles clench as well as his hips thrusting up harder into his hand. With one last push, Ashton felt Calum let go. 

They both let out a moan at the same time. Ashton kept thrusting the toy into Calum, pumping his length at the same time. He waited out both their highs before pulling out the dildo and throwing it down. 

Ashton couldn't even believe what just happened. He just came purely on just watching Calum get off. He felt his jeans get sticky, whining when Calum pushed his ass back into his crotch on impulse. He was way too sensitive, especially because of his jeans still rubbing against him. 

Calum turned around, at first not noticing the patch of wetness on the front of Ashton’s jeans but once he did notice Ashton knew he would never let it go. Calum looked down to see the wet spot, smiling to himself, satisfied that he made his boyfriend cum without even touching him.  
Calum pulled Ashton down for more, leaving kisses down his neck leading to his chest. Ashton backed him up onto the bed, letting him fall back softly onto his back. Ashton pulled back from him,

“I’ll be right back babe, I gotta get something to clean you up.”

Ashton returned a few minutes later with a washcloth as well as some aloe for Cal’s ass. 

Ashton cleaned all the cum off of Calum’s sensitive front, making sure not to rub against him too much. Flipping him over on his tummy he cleaned his hole, making sure he didn't have any more sticky lube residue left on him. He squeezed some aloe onto his hands, massaging it onto Calum’s semi sore ass. Ashton had gotten back up to throw the washcloth into the dirty clothes and put the aloe away. 

After doing so he laid down on the bed, next to Calum, pulling him into his chest while pulling the duvet over them both. Pushing his nose into Calum’s hair, smelling in the scent of his shampoo. Whispering in his ear,

“Goodnight baby boy, I love you.”

Calum mumbled out a quiet “I love you too” before falling fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests or questions you can always ask me on my tumblr, frickyouralmonds. feed back always welcome !!!


End file.
